The invention relates to power transfer systems, specifically to systems for transferring power from a generator to power a building.
In various applications, power switches need to be locked out such that electrical power is prevented from energizing equipment being worked on, or equipment being supplied with power from an alternate source. Prior art lockout devices include a pivoting lever lockout arm between two switches, a rigid connector between two switches, and various other mechanical blocks.
Prior art lockout devices tend to be complicated and expensive and, because most devices tend to operate on only one or a pair of switches, it is easy to overlook a lockout and leave an inappropriate switch energized. The invention provides a solution to the complication and individuality problems by providing a simple lockout plate that may simultaneously lock out all of a selected set of switches in a transfer device simultaneously.
More specifically, the invention defines a power transfer system for supplying electrical power to a plurality of load circuits, the system including a first input adapted to being electrically connected to a power source, and a first plurality of switches electrically connected to the first input, wherein each first switch has an ON state and an OFF state. The system also includes a second input adapted to being electrically connected to the plurality of load circuits, and a second plurality of switches electrically connected to the second input, wherein each of the second switches is associated with one of said first switches and is adapted to being associated with one of the load circuits, and wherein each of the second switches has an ON state and an OFF state. The system also includes a face plate through which each switch of the first and second pluralities of switches at least partially extends, and a movable lockout plate disposed behind the face plate that prevents the movement of a selected first or second switch from its OFF state to its ON state when the switch associated with said selected switch is in its ON state.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.